Is That Really You?
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: What if they never really found Tecna in the Omega Dimension? What if she was presumed dead instead? After somewhat moving on 2 years after their friend's sacrifice, the Winx get a rather surprising and shocking visit from whom they thought they would never see again. But the question is: is that really her?
1. Gone (?)

**Bloom's POV**

It's been two years. Two years since The Winx were...complete. Two years since Tecna sacrificed herself in the Omega Dimension...She was never found, but was presumed dead last year. It wasn't the same without her, to be honest...But we had to move on. No point of splitting up, right? Tecna wouldn't want that, she would say how illogical that decision is and how we should move on without her. And maybe find a new Winx member...

So yes, we moved on. But never dared to mention her. Timmy moved on as well, at least we think he did.. he never really found a new girlfriend, though. But he does tag with us with our missions and outings. As much as he claimed to have moved on, I kinda doubt it since his phone and computer's wallpaper consisted of Tecna, not to mention he still has a picture of her in his wallet.

This is the day where the Winx will be whole again, without Tecna of course. But with Roxy, the last fairy on earth and is the fairy of animals. After our earth mission, Roxy wanted to be a part of The Winx. How could I say no to her? She's like a little sister to me.

She looks nothing like Tecna (Apart from her hair color which is slightly the same) nor she thinks like Tecna. But hey, at least The Winx consisted of 6 girls now, right?

"Hey, Bloom." Sky snaps me out of my thoughts, looking slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Sky. I'm just narrating this story." I smiled at him.

"Well, you shouldn't break the fourth wall, Bloom." Sky chuckled.

I lightly elbowed him on his shoulders and chuckled. "Alright, no more breaking the fourth wall. Can I please continue on this narrating now?"

Sky shrugged. "Okay, go on."

I looked confusingly at the script before turning to Sky with a pout, "I think I just finished narrating..."

Sky raised a brow and looked at my script. "That's all? Hmm...If that's all, then we should start the story by now.."

I sighed and stood up with Sky. "We should get to the others."

Sky nodded and squeezed my hand, turning to the Love and Pet shop.

* * *

**Musa's POV**

It's been two years. Two years since The Winx were...com-

"Uh, Musa.." Bloom interrupts my narration. "We're already done with that part."

I blinked and looked at the script. "Wait, you narrated the first part?"

Bloom nodded and sat with Stella.

"B-but...I'm supposed to do that!" I exclaimed, "I'm Tec's best friend so I should be the one to narrate this story!"

"I think you _were _her best friend considering the fact that you barely interacted in season 2." Stella points out, painting her nails. "And besides! Isn't Layla your current best friend? Last time I've seen you noticing Tecna was when she disappeared."

"Stella!" Flora scolded. "We shouldn't talk about that!"

Stella gives us a sad expression. "It's been two years, girls...maybe it's time to...talk about Tecna without getting all sensitive and stuff?" Stella sighed sadly. "D-don't get me wrong, even though Tecna and I barely interacted, I still care about her, you know? But maybe it's time to move on. _For real._"

We looked at each other with sad expressions. Even if Tecna was presumed dead, I still think she's alive, she's out there. Laying low until she comes back to us...I just know it..

And for the record, we treated each other as best friends, just not on screen. You should have totally saw us off screen.

Flora shook her head and covered her face with a pillow. "Please, Stella. We need more time."

"It's been two years for Pete's sake!" Layla exclaimed. "I owe it a lot to Tecna, for saving my planet and the entire magical dimension. I'm as devastated as you are, but there's no point of getting all depressed by the mention of her! Do you really think she would want that?"

"We can't help it, Layla!" Yelled Flora through her pillow. "And who knows what she likes? She's dead!"

"She's not dead! I can sense her somewhere!" I joined in. It was true, I've had a best friend before and she died. You know what I felt? Empty. Like, every time I think about my friend, I would always feel empty inside...But in Tecna's case, every time I would think about her, I don't feel so...empty. It's kinda hard to explain...

"Denying can't help, Musa!" Stella hissed. "Face it! Tecna's gone forever! You can't do anything about it, we can't do anything about it! No one can do anything about it!"

"I'm not denying! Tecna's out there!"

"Uh...guys?" Roxy entered the room, looking confused, "Who's Tecna?"

Yup, she may be an official Winx Club member, but she knows nothing about a member's sacrifice. She doesn't need to know, anyway.

We settled back down, trying to look calm as possible so that Roxy won't ask further. "No one, Roxy."

Roxy frowned and sat to one of the couches, crossing her arms with a determined expression. "If she's no one then why were you arguing about her?"

We looked at each other, hesitating on whether or not to tell her about the technology fairy that sacrificed herself on the Omega Dimension. Bloom nodded with a sad expression while Flora shook her head as if to say no.

"Well?" Roxy looks at each of us, waiting for an answer.

I cleared my throat and decided to be the one to explain. Besides, who knows her more than I do? "Well...She's an old member of The Winx."

Roxy raises a brow. "An old member? Why is she an old member? Did she leave? Did she turn evil? Or-"

Flora shook her head and continued. "No, sweetie. She's actually the opposite...two years ago, she sacrificed herself and saved the magical dimension, especially Layla's home planet." Flora gazes at Layla before covering her face with a pillow again. "After her sacrifice, we spent almost a year looking for her, yet we never found her...or her body. We were devastated, especially Musa, Timmy, and of course her family back at Zenith."

"So...You were her best friend?" Roxy questioned, glancing at me. I nodded. "And Timmy's her...boyfriend? No wonder why he's always around..." We nodded at this question. "So...she's..."

"Yes, she's gone." Layla confirmed, a tear falling down to her left cheek.

"I-I'm sorry..." Roxy gave an apologetic look. "I didn't know..."

After Layla wiped her tears, we smiled at Roxy. "It's okay, Roxy. Of course you didn't know, we never told you." Bloom reassured.

**Roxy's POV**

I'm getting really curious about this Tecna girl...What was she like? Is she really dead? Yeah, Layla did say that Tecna's gone, but Flora did mention that they never found her or her body.. Maybe she's just...gone somewhere?

_Ding-dong!_

I snap out of my thoughts by someone on the door, I stood up before the other could. "I'll get it." I straightened my clothes and headed to the door. I opened the door and was greeted by a woman.

She looked like the same age as the Winx, she had magenta hair in a pixie cut, teal eyes and a fair skin tone. She wore a neon blue collared shirt under a white and purple diamond print sweater and purple capris with a green belt. Her shoes are purple low-heels with light blue trim and a green bow. Her hair is longer with the back to the shoulders and the bangs normal with a light blue heart clip. "Excuse me, but is the Winx Club available?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I love cliffhangers. Who do you think it is?**

**My grammar isn't really that good but it isn't that bad either, I think?**

**Is this worth continuing? Then please say so, I do not like writing stories without people actually reading it...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. A Surprising Return (?)

**Musa's POV**

"Roxy, who's at the door?" Bloom calls out after Roxy went to get the door.

I hear Roxy talking to someone, I focused on their conversation.

I froze when I heard the voice that I know all too well from the door...Is it really..her? But maybe it's someone else? I wouldn't really get my hopes up...Even if it is her, then why is she showing up now? Why two years after? If she shows up behind Roxy, then I'm gonna slap her for leaving us hanging for two years, TWO years! But then I'm gonna attack her with hugs because, I miss her, the Winx missed her. Why wouldn't we hug her?!

"It's...err...How should I say this..." Roxy stuttered, "It's Tecna."

We froze when we heard that name. Stella dropped her nail polish, Bloom stopped playing with Kiko, Flora separated her head from the pillow with wide eyes, Layla dropped the TV remote. We stopped to look at each other with wide eyes and shook our heads. "Roxy, not funny, alright?!" Layla snapped as Roxy entered the room with someone that I can't see behind her. I kinda agree with her, it's not funny to be joking about your dead best friend. Especially when the one that's joking never knew her...

"What's not funny?" Says a voice that I never thought I would hear again...But I need more proof, who knows? Maybe it's someone who has the same voice as her?

Roxy steps to the side as if letting the person in the back to be shown. The magenta hair in a pixie style but has grown a bit long, those teal eyes, fair skin, oh my god. That is her!

She smirked as our faces turned pale and our jaws dropped, hell, Flora fainted!

Silence filled the room, and I was the one to break it. I stood up with a serious expression and walked towards her. "T-Tec? Is that really you?"

"Did I really change that much, Musa?" She crossed her arms as she smiled at me and the others. The others gasped as they heard her call my name. Yup, it's her. "Is seeing an old friend from college really that shocking?"

"Not really." Stella shrugged, "But seeing an old friend from college who was PRESUMED DEAD is totally shocking."

Tecna blinked, as if she's clueless on what Stella is talking about. "I have no clue of what you're talking about, Stella. Why would you assume that I am dead?"

We gasped, Tecna can't remember? Oh no...

"You sacrificed yourself in the Omega Dimension, remember?" Stella jumped from her seat and faced Tecna. "Don't tell me that you lost your memories!"

Tecna's face grew even more confused, "I have no idea of what you're talking about, Stella."

Stella's face fell as she stared at Tecna. "But you still remember us, right? You remembered our days at Alfea? How about Timmy?"

"O-of course! Why would I forget you? And Timmy...How could I ever forget about him...?" She trailed off, sadness written all over her face. "The doctors erased my memory of a traumatic event...But they never really erased memories way before that..It's for the best, I guess..."

We sighed in relief as Stella brings out her phone and dials a number. "Timmy NEEDS to know about this."

"Why?" Tecna raises a brow. "It's been two years since he has seen me, there's at least 85.5% that he's already moved on and found himself a new girlfriend. The one that...never left him."

I put a hand on Tecna's shoulder and smiled. "Don't be silly, Tec. As much as he says he moved on, he never really found himself a girlfriend. And I doubt he forgot about you."

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

"Timmy...do think that we'd be...better off as a couple?" Lucy, an earthling who I met last month, asked out of the blue.

Well, that's unexpected, to be honest. I mean, we're friends. We have a lot in common and all...But I think of her like a friend, that's all. Tecna's the one for me, to be honest. I gulped and looked at her. She had fair skin, a freckled face, short brown hair and golden eyes. "I-I already have a girlfriend, Lucy..."

"It's that Tecna girl, isn't it?" She sighed and looked down. "Look, Timmy. She's gone and you know that. You need to move on."

Ugh, not this again. "I just...can't, alright? She's out there, I know it."

Before Lucy could say anything, my phone rang. I checked to see who's calling, Stella? Why would she be calling me? "Uh, hello?"

_"Timmy! You need to come here this instant! It's really important!" _

Before I could reply, Stella hung up. Stella never called me before, we only have each other's numbers in case of emergencies...which means this must be really important. I quickly got up from the bench I'm sitting in and grabbed my belongings. "Gotta go, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and stood up as we both walked away in different directions.

* * *

I finally arrived at the Winx's apartment, I tried to catch my breath before coming in. I knocked on the door.

When it opened, I froze. The one who stood there, was none other than Tecna.

"Hello, Timmy." She greeted.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, cliffhangers. You gotta love 'em.**

**I'll update my other fanfic 'Hunted' maybe tomorrow...so stay tuned on those who read it!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and sorry if it seemed rushed... ;-;**


	3. Heartfelt Reunion (?)

**Timmy's POV**

We stared at each other in silence, with me too shocked and speechless to react and Tecna waiting for me to react. What do you expect? It's Tecna! Someone who sacrificed herself 2 years ago! Not to mention the love of my life, wow that sounded so cheesy...

This happened for a few minutes until Tecna just smiled at me, "So, are you just going to stand there speechless or...?"

I shook my head in attempt to snap out of it, I quickly grabbed my phone to call Lucy for advice. "Uh, Lucy? What would you do if your girlfriend that you thought was dead 2 years ago is in front of you?"

_"Timmy, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"Err, this is serious Lucy..." I laughed nervously through my phone as Tecna raised a brow, "Tecna is right in front of me, I repeat, TECNA IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. What should I do?" I muttered as quietly as possible. Yes, this sound absolutely illogical but then again, when is Love ever logical?

Unfortunately, Tecna heard me. "A 'Hello' would have been nice." She said, amused at my actions. "You never really changed, have you Timmy?"

I flinched, blushing and almost dropping my phone. I hung up from Lucy and laughed nervously, adjusting my glasses to examine her some more. "Err...I have many questions..."

"Go inside and I can definitely answer them. Well, maybe not all of them but I'll try." She stepped aside from the door and gestured me to come in, I nodded and stepped in.

(Some time later)

"...So you have no memory of your time at the Omega Dimension?" I asked confusingly for the fifth time. Well, who wouldn't? You can't just sacrifice yourself in an ice wasteland full of criminals for two years and just come here like nothing happened. Well, that and I'm still in shock.

Tecna just gave a frustrated sigh and nodded, for the fifth time. "Yes Timmy, you've asked that for the fifth time already."

Wow, she became impatient. I looked at her, studying her body movement for suspicion. Because I have a feeling that it's...not Tecna. I know this sounds crazy because a person you have not seen for two years do have a tendency to change. But there's something about her that is telling me that...it's not her. "Err...Anyway, where have you been all this time? You've missed a lot, you know that?"

Tecna shrugged. "I've been laying low in Zenith, spending time with my family, invent devices, you know, geek pixie st-" Before she can complete her sentence, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Did you just say 'Geek pixie'?" I raised a brow and narrowed my eyes at her. Now she's really suspicious...

She rapidly shook her head and laughed nervously, Tecna never does that. "No, I didn't..."

"Tec, you know I wouldn't care if you changed, right?"

"O-of course, I know that." Tecna stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with me. This is really out of character for her, even if she did change. She still wouldn't stutter and avoiding eye contact, she's the exact opposite. But anything is possible I guess, that or that the woman in front of me is not her, or at least is posing as Tecna.

Suddenly, she stood up. "I-I've got to go, Timmy. Tell the girls that I'm just meeting up with some...friends." She smiles and approaches me, quickly kissing me on the cheek and turns to the door. "And if you're wondering, no I did not have any boyfriends these past 2 years." With that, she walks out the door. Leaving me sitting there, blushing and slightly touching the spot where she kissed me.

I blinked, something tells me that she is not Tecna. Like, the way she kissed me for example. When Tecna usually kisses me I feel...I don't know how to describe it..But I can tell it's a really unique feeling. When that Tecna kissed me just a minute ago, it did not feel special or unique at all; it felt dull. I sighed as I stood up, maybe she really is Tecna, and the reason of me feeling dull about her romantic affection is because...we've grown apart. But why do I still think about her every night before I go to bed? Why do I still look at images of her and me together? Why do I miss her so bad all these years? I rubbed my head. Maybe they're right, maybe we did grow apart. I grabbed my mini-laptop and went to Google immediately.

'How do you know when it's over?' I typed on Google, I'm just that desperate, alright?!

I waited for a few seconds before the results came out, the first thing that came out was an image with a quote in it. 'Maybe when you feel more in love with your memories than with the person standing in front of you.'

Wow, that's deep. Maybe it's true, but I'm not entirely sure. Why does love have to be so difficult?! It's so unpredictable, it doesn't have any correct answers, you end up hurting yourself or someone you love. But it's still the best thing that happened to me...

I sighed and stood up. That was one heck of a reunion.

* * *

**Tecna's POV**

I walked through the streets of Gardenia, pulling my disguise closer to my face as I anxiously glanced at every direction just in case someone sees me. Stopping by the alley, I glanced back, seeing no one batting an eye, I sighed and entered the alley.

There, I was greeted by three figures. "So have you revealed yourself to those pathetic pixies?" Asked one of them.

I smirked and leaned on the wall while crossing my arms. "Not only they're pathetic, but also gullible."

They laughed darkly. "Okay, but what about that lame geek?"

"He's somewhat smart, I'm not sure if he's buying it." I admitted. "But I think I can persuade him otherwise."

"Good," Another one nodded. "Keep that up until they're kind of vulnerable. Then that's the time we'll strike, got that?"

I nodded. "But what if the _she'll _find out? The Winx Club is is pretty famous, right? What if she'll find out that I'm po-"

"She's gone, everyone knows that."

"I guess you're right," I sighed, heading out the alley while waving at them casually. "I'll come back tomorrow for any progress." They nodded at this and disappeared, I only sighed again and started walking to the Winx's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: This looks rushed, I know. I'm just somewhat stressed.**

**Anyway, this is where the story really starts. Who were those three figures? I'm 90% you already know. But the real question is; Is that _really_ Tecna? It's obvious that she's either an imposter or is brainwashed. Either way, I hope you'll stay with this story even after a crappy chapter. I swear the others will be better!**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Simply Illogical

A certain cyan-haired woman rushed into the futuristic and technical streets of Zenith, seemingly on a hurry after hearing the news of a certain magenta-haired Winx girl's return. "This is simply illogical..." The woman whispered to herself as she continued on running, "I could have sworn _she _didn't move an inch in her position for two years, 4 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days, 3 hours, 5 minutes, and 12.03 seconds! Trust me, we've checked earlier!" She exclaimed to no one in particular.

Seeing her destination, which is supposedly her house, she quickly sped through the front door of the house. Once inside, she frantically looked around for her supposed husband, "Electronio? Where are you, honey?" She called out. After a few moments, Electronio, her husband, came out of the other room with his arms crossed and an upset look on his face. "Have you heard?" She asked, slightly panting from her running.

"I'm afraid so," Electronio answered, looking up to her with a frown, before glancing back at the room he was in.

"Well?" The woman, Magnethia, asked anxiously, but with slight hope in her voice. "Is it accurate? Have she really awaken?"

Electronio shook his head at this as he ordered one of his robot-maids, or whatever it's called, a glass of water and sat down on one of the armchairs in their living room, rubbing his temples as if he's had a headache. "No. She hasn't moved an inch and it doesn't look like she will anytime soon. Whatever they say, it is either one fake rumor, or..."

"Or what?"

"...or she has a poser of some sort."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Wow Tec, I don't know what you've been up to these past two years but you sure did miss a lot of crazy stuff here." Musa says to the pink-haired technology fairy, with her and her friends in their pajamas, gathered around the living room, currently having a 'Welcome Back Slumber Party' as Stella calls it.

"Is that so?" Tecna questions with a raised brow. "Can you kindly summarize it, perhaps?"

The Winx girls looked at each other at this, before giggling together, already knowing what they mean, leaving Tecna somewhat confused. "Story time!" Stella squealed as the other girls agreed with this.

"Is this going to be long?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

_(..A Few Hours Later)_

"-and then you came back and now we're having this 'Welcome back Slumber Party'!" Stella finally finished after hours and hours of story telling, with the Winx completely exhausted and Tecna being rather speechless after that long-ass story.

Tecna had thought about what they told her for a moment. "T-that's a lot to take in."

"Told you so," Musa stuck her tongue out. "Seriously, if you came out wayy earlier, you would have gained Believix with us. But noo..."

"I just needed some rest from this Valtor thing, and with you going against with yet not one, but 4 wizards? Also the Ancestral Witches? I don't think I can make it..." Tecna trails off.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, "You're Tecna! Fairy of Technology, not to mention Guardian Fairy of Zenith! Also the girl who sacrificed herself in the Omega Dimension and still lived! Don't tell me you're scared of the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Ancestral Witches!"

"Wait, wait," Tecna interrupts, "I wasn't informed that I was Guardian Fairy of Zenith."

"Well, you are now!" Stella exclaimed.

"When we graduated at Aflea, Ms. Faragonda knew that you earned your Enchantix while you sacrificed yourself, so she let you graduate AND made you Guardian Fairy of your home realm because she can." Layla continued explaining after Stella failed to do so.

"Well, with some convincing involved, though." Musa said sheepishly, playing with her hair nervously.

Tecna just looked at her friends in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"We just didn't want you to feel left out, sweetie." Flora said, sipping from her tea.

"How could I feel left out when I could have frozen to death there for all you know?"

The Winx gasped at this. "Don't say such thing, Tec! Are you mad?!" Musa exclaimed as she and the Winx playfully threw pillows at their pink-haired friend.

"Alright, alright! I won't!" Tecna laughed as she was being attacked by pillows. This is goimg to be one heck of a slumber party.

* * *

...

**_Tecna's POV_**

I sighed as I turned to my side, trying to get some shut eye after that crazy, yet enjoyable, slumber party. But no luck, unfortunately. It's probably because of the fact that I'm trying to sleep on the couch, because of course, I just came here and obviously, there is no bed for me to sleep on. The others offrred theirs to me but I declined.

I bit my lip nervously, thinking of what the Winx said earlier.

_'They really did miss me, huh?' _I thought in my mind. _'or should I say, her. They missed her. M-maybe I should tell them...'_

I shook my head at this. Why am I even thinking about this? Am I feeling...guilt? Pity? I shouldn't feel these emotions. I am not programmed to feel such emotions.

But why? Why do I feel bad for those girls? Is it because sooner or later, they're going to find out...? They're going to find out that they will be decieved? Betrayed?

I have no idea whatsoever. But whatever it is, I hope it won't get in the way.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this sucks. I don't even know where this is going anymore...**

**Hey, I know you guys are probably wondering, "tECNA IS SOO OOC HURR DURR..." Well you are correct, agressive reader. But then again, I AM inteding her to be out of character for some reason, so yeah.**

**I brt you're wondering why there are typos, well, I am currently writing on my tablet and it really sucks.**

**Hmm, did I forget to say anything? Well other than the fact that 'Love is NOT a Video Game' will be updated soon enough (I'm having writer's block with Replaced). If I forgot something, well, whatever. I'm really tired so yeah, I think that's all folks, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Wrecking Ball

_"How pathetic." _She, or rather, _it _mused as it practically blew a certain ginger-haired Specialist to a nearby wall with a rather unsettling smirk, _"I thought you were a genius. Has love blinded you so much that you've easily fell for me as your __**dead **__girlfriend?"_

The Specialist just merely looked up at _it, _his eyes could barely stay awake for any moment now from the blood loss that this _thing _had caused him and his friends, and his cracked glasses aren't really making his vision clearer. He struggled to stay conscious, looking around and seeing his friends, the Specialists and the Winx club, on the group, some are unconscious, but others are still struggling to stand up and at least help him, but so far, no avail.

His tired, half-lidded hazel eyes then looked back up at the monstrosity that was disguised as his deceased girlfriend all along. "No..." He managed to whimper as the thing charged up another blast in her hands that might be the end of him.

_"But...no matter." _She said, bringing back the smirk on her face, or rather, _his girlfriend's face,_ and observing the bright green energy ball in her hands that might claim a life in a matter of seconds. _"If you really do miss her, then perhaps I can help you."_

He did not like where this is going...

_"Maybe you can join her in the afterlife, then you two will live on together forever and all that cliched crap." _She said as she raised her deadly energy ball, ready to fire to the bespectacled Specialist, still with the rather unsettling smirk on her face. _"Ready? You'd better be. One...two...three..." _She counted down slowly, before firing the deadly energy ball to Timmy, but before it could reach him-

* * *

"NO!" Timmy yelled, jolting awake as he quickly sat up from his bed- wait, bed?

Looking around his surroundings and only seeing his all too familiar room, he sighed in relief, wiping cold sweat from his forehead as he laid back down on his bed with a light thud. "It was only a nightmare..." He murmured quietly, running his fingers through his orange-brown locks and sighing in relief yet again.

But that dream, or rather, nightmare, was terrifying nonetheless. Not to mention how it had chills sending down the bespectacled Specialist's spine at the mere thought of it.

In his dream, Tecna, his beloved girlfriend for over at least 4 years now (The recent 2 years is pretty much a one-sided relationship though), her, of all people, had turned out to be a poser, and a robotic spy from the Trix themselves. And then the real Tecna...well, she was still in the frozen wasteland, probably rotting away...

He violently shook his head of the thought. No, he refuses to believe that. Tecna is here, safe and sound, in one piece, after a really long vacation of some sort. But nonetheless, she's back, and he's glad.

But he couldn't really help but feel that something was...off about her, he couldn't tell what is it, but it's there. There's obviously something different about her now, and Timmy just assumed that she...changed. Nothing wrong with that, right? It's the human nature for people to change. Even he admits that he himself has also changed a bit...

No, it wasn't that...it was definitely something else.

But what?

Like before, he couldn't really quite put a finger on it.

Sighing, he turned to his side and tried to be comfortable, trying to sleep. After all, he and Tecna will have a somewhat date tomorrow.

He just hopes that the something he couldn't quite put a finger on isn't serious or anything...

* * *

...

"If she won't break out any time soon, then we will." Electronio declared firmly to his wife, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you have any idea as to how risky that is?" Magnethia demanded, "We can't just swing a wrecking ball at her shell and just expect her to wake up just like that! It might even worsen her condition for all we know!"

Electronio could only let out an exasperated sigh at this, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Then what do you propose we do?" He demanded, "Wait for her to awaken herself? She could wake up for the next millennium for all we know! We need to do it now before she-"

He was quickly cut off by a strange cracking sound coming from a room around the corner, the married Zenithian couple looked at each other at this with a rather surprised, yet worried expression. Without a word, the two started sprinting towards the door of the room, swinging the door as they looked at the thing right in the middle of the room.

Their eyes widened at the new crack at the huge, greenish crystal that can hold at least one fairy - to which there is one sealed inside of it - the crystal continued to crack until the top part had seemingly broke apart, revealing a head of tangled magenta hair, laying somewhat limp as the crystal continued to break apart, breaking the mysterious occupant in the crystal in the process. The couple could only watch in awe at this.

"Catch her!' Magnethia exclaimed as the crystal was almost breaking by the mysterious fairy's ankles. Electronio quickly sprinted towards her and managed to catch her before she could fall. She was rather laying limp, but not entirely lifeless.

The two could only look at the mysterious fairy with shock and surprise. "I...I...-" Electronio couldn't even utter a word. After being frozen in a crystal for at least 2 years, there she is now, in his arms, his baby girl.

"I...it's her."

* * *

**A/N: Just passing by with this chapter here...**

**Haha, you probably already know what's going on since I made it way too obvious now...**

**But whatever, it's midnight already and I'll probably regret this tomorrow morning so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Imposter?

**A/N: Okay, now I know what to do with this story! I know I sounded like I had it all figured out before, but really, I was just kinda winging it. But now I know what do to with this story and, to be honest, I'm kind of pumped with this story! Just a bit of information here, this story will kind of include two parts; the first part, of course, this one and it is titled 'Is That Really You?', the other part will be called *honk noises because it can't be revealed yet*. So yeah, and with my idea, let me tell you this: This story will be really sad.**

**By the way, remember Lucy? No, not the canon Winx character, the one who likes Timmy and may or may not be his potential new love interest if Tecna is really gone in this story. Well, she may or may not be important in this story so don't be surprised if she actually gets a major role here. Oh, and yeah, I'm kinda changing her name. I didn't even know why I named her Lucy, maybe it's because I recently watched the movie 'Lucy' back then but whatever, she gets a name change. So starting this chapter, we'll be calling her Vel. Okay? Okay. So Vel it is.**

* * *

"She's...back?" Faragonda asked slowly, her eyes widening in disbelief through the hologram. She was somewhat looking forward to checking up on the Winx girls on Earth via holographic messaging, but as soon as the Winx told her their 'exciting' news about a certain technology fairy's return, she was shocked.

The Winx (Minus Tecna) only nodded eagerly and excitedly at this, big grins on their faces as they excitedly told their Headmistress the news of their former member and friend's return. "Uh-huh!" Stella grinned, "We couldn't believe it at first too, Ms. F! But Tecna's really back!"

"B-but how?" Faragonda asked, there had to be an explanation. She recently got a rather exciting news from Magnethia and Electronio back at Zenith, and the Winx's 'exciting' news completely clashes with the Zenithian couple's news. And she found it hard which to actually believe.

The girls seems to notice that the Headmistress was more shocked and upset rather than surprised and as excited as they are. "What's wrong, Ms. F?" Bloom asked with a slight frown. She couldn't really see anything wrong about Tecna's somewhat two-year hiatus.

Faragonda knew not to tell them the truth, at least, for now, as she isn't sure about anything right now. "It's nothing to worry about, girls." She tried to assure the Winx, "Speaking of Tecna, where is she?" She asked, looking around for any signs of the technology fairy.

"Oh, she's kind of on a date reunion thing with Timmy." Musa shrugged, "They should probably be back soon."

"Oh," The Alfea Headmistress mumbled, nodding in understanding. She needed to call Magnethia and Electronio right this instant, she needed to know what in the realms is happening right now.

"Anyway..." Layla started, looking back at the doors that are now covered with impatient customers, "Err, we need to go, I think break time is over."

The Winx hurriedly bid their goodbyes at the Headmistress, who returned the favor and nodded politely, before ending the holographic call.

The Headmistress' smile quickly disappeared as she quickly dialed a familiar number and patiently waited for them to pick up.

It took a few moments before they eventually picked up, revealing, surprise surprise, Electronio and Magnethia themselves. "Headmistress," Magnethia politely addressed the Headmistress of her daughter's old school with concern, "What's the matter?"

Faragonda took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and managed to regain her posture. "How is she?" She asked.

Magnethia and Electronio looked at each other at this, "Well, uh, her condition has been...stable," Electronio answered, "She's been doing fine so far, maybe not conscious and it seems that it would be that way for a while, but fine nonetheless...why do you ask?"

"Well..." Faragonda started slowly, "I've recently been informed by the Winx Club that she's with them..."

"Wow, we thought we were the only ones aware." Magnethia momentarily rolls her eyes, "We've known that for a while now, and we're quite 99.99% sure that our daughter is safely here with us and not with her friends right now, well, at least not with her friends, the Winx club, but her old friends are here visiting her right now. And no, I do not think that even counts."

"Then...who is with the Winx...?"

"We have no idea whatsoever."

* * *

...

Vel sighed as she walked through the streets of Gardenia, one hand was in her hoodie pocket as it was getting cold at this time of the year, while the other was firmly pressing her phone on her ear as she listened to what the person on the other line was saying. She momentarily rolled her eyes at what was said on the other line. "Look, I don't know, alright? They say that she's back, her best friends and her boyfriend says she's back, so I guess she's back?" She listened to what the other person was saying, "If you're by her side right now...and she's right here on a date with her boyfriend at the same time...don't tell me there's some imposter on the loose or something." She frowned. "Hell if I know what's happening Vec-!"

"Vel?"

She quickly turned to the source of the familiar voice calling out by her name. "Oh, Timmy." She managed to smile politely at the bespectacled Specialist in front of her, "And...Tecna, right?" She politely address the pink-haired fairy next to Timmy, her head affectionately leaning on the said Specialist's shoulder. Of course she already knows who Tecna is, and Tecna knows her since they were acquaintances back then, if not friends. But she had to test her out a bit...

Tecna could only nod at this, "Err, yeah. Vel, right?" She returned the favor, seeing Vel nod, she continued. "Timmy told me a lot about you," She informed her with a smile, "You know, thank you for accompanying Timmy here while I was...you know, gone..."

"Yeah..." Vel trailed off slowly, which will kind of lead to a rather awkward silence between the three. She could definitely tell something was up, and by something was up, she meant that there was something...odd about this Tecna. That is, if this girl is even Tecna.

Timmy cleared his throat in attempt to break the awkward silence, "Uh, Vel, if you're free right now, you could join us-"

"No thanks, Tim." Vel quickly says, preparing to turn around to the other direction, "I kinda have other plans right now, maybe next time."

"Oh, I understand," Timmy nodded understandingly, "See you, then?"

"Yeah." Vel nodded, hurriedly walking away before the two of them could utter another word, quickly bringing out her phone and pressing it on her ear again, "Hey, look who I bumped into just now?" She asked to the person on the other line, before sighing, "Look...I think she does have an imposter...or maybe I'm just paranoid, I don't know!"

"We should probably go now," Timmy turns to Tecna, grabbing her hand and lightly squeezing it.

Tecna could only smile and nod at this, "Yeah," She says as the couple turns to wherever their destination is, but as they turned, Tecna took a look back at the certain girl at the distance, narrowing her eyes and glaring at her suspiciously and a bit threateningly.

* * *

**A/N: That's that, I guess. So Vel knows Tecna personally, and she thinks that the Tecna who returned is an imposter. Who knew? Apparently not the Winx and Timmy.**

**Speaking of Timmy, wow, I realized I didn't even give the other Specialists some screen time so far. Poor guys, I feel as bad as the third movie when Sky was the only Specialist to be freaking included. But they'll appear eventually...I think. But their roles won't be as big, obviously.**

**In other news, since there are no classes for a week for me, y'know...I kinda have more spare time to sleep...and eat...and of course, write stories. So yeah, expect some updates on my other stories this week.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
